Nächtliche Gedanken
by Ylinestra
Summary: Yamato denkt über seine Gefühle für Taichi nach, bis dieser auftaucht und seine Gedanken durcheinanderwirft... Taito


Nächtliche Gedanken  
  
Disclaimer: Yama-chan und Chi-chan gehören leider leider net mir, sondern BANDAI und TOEI Animation. Für mein Geschreibsel bekomm ich auch keine Moneten!!!  
  
Warning: Shônen Ai!!!  
  
Pairing: Na wer wohl?  
  
Kommentar: Ich hab mal einfach so drauflos geschrieben... Weiß auch nicht wie ich darauf gekommen bin. Ist auch nicht besonders lang geworden. Ich hatte manchmal ein wenig Probleme mit der Zeitform, bitte seht darüber hinweg! ^^' Über Kommentare würd ich mich wie immer natürlich freuen! :) Die gehen dann an: Ayashi@web.de  
  
Es ist dunkel geworden. Die Sonne, die gerade ins Meer sinkt taucht alles in orangerotes Licht. Ein leichter Windhauch streicht durch mein Haar. Ich ziehe die Decke fester um mich, weil ich ein wenig friere. Eigentlich sollte ich fröhlich sein. Statt dessen sitze ich hier auf einer Holzbank auf dem Balkon eines Strandhauses und bemitleide mich selbst. Liebe? Was ist das überhaupt? Empfinde ich dieses Gefühl? Ist es das, was ich die ganze Zeit für IHN fühle? Oder nicht? Da bin ich mir nicht sicher... Und selbst wenn, würde er das Gleiche für mich fühlen? Bestimmt nicht. Wir waren ja nur gute Freunde, die besten um genau zu sein. Was er wohl im Augenblick tut? Bestimmt liegt er in seinem Bett und schläft. Und ich? Ich sitze hier, finde keinen Schlaf und muss an ihn denken. Warum bloß habe ich zugestimmt, als meine Eltern und seine beschlossen mit uns und unseren Geschwistern gemeinsam in Urlaub zu fahren? Was gäbe ich jetzt darum alleine in meinem Zimmer zu liegen, mich in meine Kissen zu kuscheln und leise vor mich hin zu weinen, wie ich es nachts des öfteren tue... Aber nein... statt dessen bin ich hier... "Hey Yama, warum sitzt du denn allein hier draußen?" Erschrocken drehe ich mich um. Natürlich ist ER es. Was soll ich ihm denn sagen? Das es mir schlecht geht, weil ich immer zu an ihn denken muss? Nein, das kann ich nicht. Nicht nur weil ich mich nicht traue, nein, für nichts auf der Welt würde ich unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen. "Tai..." Mehr bringe ich nicht fertig zu sagen. Langsam kommt er auf mich zu, setzt sich zu mir auf die Bank. Er scheint leicht zu frösteln, also nehme ich die Decke und lege sie um seine Schultern. Weil ich nun friere, schlinge ich die Arme um meine Knie. Er rutscht näher zu mir und legt die Decke über meine und seine Schultern. Leicht kuschelt er sich an, legt seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Diese Nähe macht mich fast wahnsinnig! "Yama, warum sitzt du denn nun hier so alleine? Kannst du nicht schlafen?" Natürlich kann ich nicht schlafen! Und das wegen dir! Alle meine Gedanken kreisen um dich, nur um dich. Selbst bis in meine Träume verfolgst du mich. Du, dessen wundervolle braune Haare ich gerne streicheln würde. Du, der mich mit diesen Augen ansieht, die aussehen wie süße, warme Schokolade. Du, dessen sinnliche Lippen ich gerne mit meinen berühren würde. Was würde ich nur darum geben, dir nur einen einzigen Kuß stehlen zu können? "Ja... Ich wollte nachdenken." Nachdenken? Ja, das will ich, aber wenn du hier bist, ist es mir unmöglich. Ich spüre deine Wärme. Deine weichen Haare kitzeln mich an der Wange. Ich muss mich sehr zusammenreißen um dich nicht in meine Arme zu ziehen, dich ganz an mich zu drücken. Nun ist es mir klar. Ich liebe dich, liebe dich mit jeder Faser meines Herzens. Wäre ich auch nur einen Tag ohne dich, würde ich sterben. Sterben vor Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach dir, nach deiner Wärme. "Über was wolltest du denn nachdenken? Du siehst irgendwie... na ja... verliebt aus..." In dem Moment muss ich ihn wohl ziemlich erstaunt angeschaut haben. Eine verräterische Röte legt sich auf meine Wangen und ich drehe leicht den Kopf weg. Warum muss er auch bloß immer so direkt sein? Aber genau das ist es ja, was ich so an ihm liebe. Diese Fröhlichkeit, die er immer ausstrahlt. Das totale Gegenteil zu mir. Ich, der ich immer nur deprimiert bin. Damals dachte ich es niemals mit ihm aushalten zu können, doch nun weiß ich das ich es niemals ohne ihn aushalten könnte. Er hat mir ein wenig meinen Lebensmut zurückgegeben. Wäre er nicht, würde ich vielleicht schon nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen. "Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich und verliebt..." Bei diesen Worten hat sich dieses unbeschreibliche Lächeln auf sein Gesicht geschlichen, das meine Knie weich werden läßt, sollte ich es sehen. Ich bin wohl kein besonders guter Schauspieler, denke ich mir. Das war ich noch nie. Immer durchschaut er mich sofort. Er ist der einzige der das kann, der bis in meine Seele schaut. Eigentlich kann ich das auch bei ihm, aber seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr. "Nach deiner Gesichtsfarbe zu urteilen, war das jetzt eine glatte Lüge! Wer ist es, Yama? Kenne ich sie?" Innerlich lache ich. Ob er SIE kennt. Es gibt doch keine Sie! Du bist es! Du, der mich immer wieder aufs Neue verzaubert. Ein Blick in deine Augen, läßt ein wahnsinniges Glücksgefühl durch meinen Körper strömen. Deine weichen Haare, wenn sie mich kitzeln, bescheren mir eine Gänsehaut. Nein, niemals könnte ich ein Mädchen so sehr lieben wie dich! "Ach weißt du... Es... ist keine Sie..." Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? Bin ich denn noch ganz bei Trost? Jetzt wird er vor mir flüchten, mich verstoßen, mir sagen wie sehr ihn das anwidert. Jetzt habe ich unsere Freundschaft zerstört, auch wenn ich gerade das vermeiden wollte. Was habe ich nur getan. Vorsichtig drehe ich mich zu ihm. Versinke ein letztes Mal in den braunen Augen, in denen tausend Sterne glitzern. Er wird mir wohl nie wieder so nah sein. Aber das habe ich mir ja selbst zuzuschreiben. "Du... du liebst einen Jungen, Yama?" Warum fragt er denn noch? Eigentlich könnte ich ihm ja gleich die ganze Wahrheit sagen, was nützt es mir denn jetzt noch zu schweigen? Unsere Freundschaft ist zerstört, also ist alles egal... Alles... "Ja, tue ich." Mehr sage ich nicht, die Worte wollen einfach nicht über meine Lippen. Warum sitzt er denn immer noch neben mir? Springt nicht auf, schreit mich an wie abartig ich doch bin? Ich schaffe es einfach nicht ihn anzusehen. Will nicht sehen, wie er mich angewidert ansieht. Es würde mir das Herz zerreißen, ER würde mir das Herz zerreißen. "Hm... Und... wie ähm... erwidert er deine Gefühle?" Hat er das jetzt wirklich gefragt? Mich nicht angeschrien? Was soll ich ihm antworten? Ich weiß es nicht... Erwidert er meine Gefühle? Nein, ich glaube nicht... Er hat doch Sora... Außerdem ist es ja nicht normal das ich mich in einen Jungen verliebe, also ist es bei ihm auch nicht selbstverständlich das er meine Gefühle erwidert. Warum ausgerechnet mein bester Freund? Wie oft habe ich mir diese Frage schon gestellt? Nimmt das denn nie ein Ende? "Er weiß nichts davon... Ich glaube aber nicht... das er... meine Gefühle erwidert..." Eine Träne läuft mir über die Wange und ich merke das es mehr werden. Jetzt wird er mich für ein Weichei halten. Noch nie habe ich vor ihm geweint, aber jetzt kann ich es einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken. Alles, was sich in den vergangenen Stunden, Tagen, Monaten, mittlerweile sogar Jahren angestaut hat, bricht mit einem Mal aus mir raus. Ich weine hemmungslos, mein Schluchzen verhallt in der Nacht. Es tut weh, verdammt weh! Ich bin in seiner Nähe, aber ich darf ihm nicht über die Wange streicheln, meine Lippen auf seine legen, um ihm meine Liebe zu beweisen. "Oh Yama... Komm mal her..." Ich merke wie sich seine Arme um meinen Rücken schließen und er mich an sich drückt. Ich nehme seinen Geruch wahr, atme tief ein. Behutsam streichen seine Hände über meinen Rücken. Eine Hand wandert weiter zu meinen Haaren und streicht hindurch. Warum tut er das nur? Warum tut er mir das an? Mein Herz schmerzt so sehr. Ich kann nicht anders, kralle mich an seinem Shirt fest und lege meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Die Tränen wollen einfach nicht versiegen. Unaufhörlich streichen seine Hände durch mein Haar. Ach könnte ich ihn nur jetzt küssen, ihm meine Liebe gestehen, aber was dann? "Tai... Ich... es tut mir leid..." Leicht schiebe ich mich von ihm weg, kann ihn nicht anschauen. Es war so schön seine Nähe zu spüren, seinen warmen Atem, der wie ein lauer Luftzug durch meine Haare wehte, sein unbeschreiblicher Geruch, einfach alles... "Aber Yama? Was tut dir denn leid?" Seine Augen sehen mich fragend an, wie die eines Kindes. Was soll ich ihm denn da bloß antworten? Er sieht so unschuldig aus, aber ich weiß genau das er das nicht ist. Innerlich grinse ich, doch nur für einen kleinen Augenblick, dann übermannt mich wieder die Trauer. "Ach egal... Tai, macht es dir denn gar nichts aus, das... das ich ähm... schwul bin?" Jetzt starrt er mich mit großen Augen an. Ich schaffe es nicht ihn weiterhin anzusehen. Was er wohl sagen wird? Vielleicht hat er es immer noch nicht ganz realisiert. Soll ich es ihm sagen? Aber was dann? Warum das alles? Wie oft habe ich mir diese Frage schon gestellt? Und eine Antwort habe ich bis heute nicht gefunden... "Yama? Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus! Wieso denn auch? Wenn ich mich doch auch... mich doch auch..." Er ist auch verliebt? Sora wird seine Gefühle bestimmt erwidern, da bin ich sicher. Wenigstens ist er dann glücklich, auch wenn es mir das Herz zerreißen würde die beiden zusammen zu sehen. Oder bedeutet das, was er gesagt hat etwas anderes? Ach, nur wieder Wunschdenken... "Was auch?" Trotz meiner Angst vor der Antwort habe ich es geschafft ihm diese Frage zu stellen. Meine Gedanken sind total blockiert und alles in mir wartet auf seine Antwort. Er zögert, sieht zum Meer. "Wenn ich doch auch... in einen Jungen... verliebt bin." Ich merke wie schwer es ihm gefallen ist das zu sagen. Ich kann ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Mir ist es da nicht anders gegangen. Wer ist es wohl, den er liebt? Vielleicht...? Nein, ich sollte mir keine unnötigen Hoffnungen machen. Das ist doch alles nur Wunschdenken und hinterher bin ich enttäuscht. "Und, erwidert er deine Gefühle?" Ich habe ihm dieselbe Frage gestellt, wie er mir zuvor. Wird er wohl auch dieselbe Antwort geben? Nein, er wird mir jetzt wahrscheinlich erzählen, das ER seine Gefühle erwidert. Ich wünschte er hätte gar nichts gesagt, wäre erst gar nicht hierher gekommen, sondern würde jetzt friedlich in seinem Bett schlummern. "Ich weiß es nicht... ehrlich... aber ich habe ein bißchen Hoffnung..." Er sieht traurig aus und trotzdem lächelt er. Wen er wohl liebt? Schon wieder drängt sich mir diese Frage auf. Soll ich sie ihm stellen? Oder es lieber bleiben lassen? "Wen... wen liebst du Taichi?" Wieder zögert er. Im Gegenzug werde ich ihm wohl auch sagen müssen, wen ich liebe. Nur muss ich ihm dann sagen das ich IHN liebe. Jetzt befinde ich mich wirklich in einer Zwickmühle. "Ich... o.k., ich sag es dir, aber nur wenn du mir auch sagst wen du liebst." Genau das womit ich gerechnet habe... Ich muss... dann bringe ich es wenigstens hinter mich. Dann ist alles gesagt, was gesagt werden muss. Ich nicke ihm zu. "Dich." Habe ich gerade richtig gehört? Haben wir beide gleichzeitig dasselbe Wort gesagt? 'Dich'? Er liebt mich? Mich? Schlafe ich jetzt schon mit offenen Augen? "Tai? Du... du liebst... MICH?" Hoffnung keimt in mir auf, das ich mich nicht verhört habe. Bitte laß es wirklich kein Traum sein! Wow, das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein! "Ja Yama, mehr als alles auf der Welt!" Ich kann nun nicht mehr an mich halten, umarme ihn und drücke mich an ihn. Im ersten Moment ist er überrascht, drückt mich dann aber genauso fest an sich. Abermals habe ich Tränen in den Augen, doch dieses Mal sind es keine Tränen der Trauer, sondern Glückstränen. "Ich liebe dich auch, Chi-chan... Ich hätte nie geglaubt das du... das du meine Gefühle erwiderst..." Angesichts dieses Kosenamens muss er wieder lächeln. Dieses Mal darf ich in seinen Augen versinken, ohne mich dabei schlecht zu fühlen. Ich merke das er es mir gleichtut. Dann traue ich mich einen Schritt weiterzugehen. Sanft lege ich meine Lippen auf seine und küsse ihn zärtlich. In diesem Kuß spiegeln sich all meine Gefühle für ihn wieder. Unsere Küsse werden immer leidenschaftlicher, bis wir beide schließlich Luft holen müssen. "Wow." Ich muss grinsen. Ja, genau das habe ich auch gerade gedacht. Dieses Gefühl ist einfach unbeschreiblich. Sanft streiche ich ihm über die Wange und er schmiegt sich in meine Handfläche. Für uns beide war es der erste Kuß. Das weiß ich ganz genau. Wieder küssen wir uns, diesmal stürmischer. Sanft lecke ich mit meiner Zunge über seine Lippen und er gewährt ihr Einlaß. Vorsichtig erforsche ich seinen Mund, bis ich endlich seine Zunge gefunden habe. Erst nur ein kurzes Stupsen und dann verfangen sie sich zu einem zärtlichen Spiel. Ich drücke ihn wieder ganz fest an mich. Eine wohltuende Wärme geht von ihm aus. Ich fühle mich richtig geborgen bei ihm.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
